The Painting Did It
by Freakycuteducky
Summary: Hesitantly walking away, still looking at the portrait, Henry thought he could have sworn the paintings eyes follow him. 'It's just my imagination. Paintings always look like they do that.'RomanceMurder in later chapters. Chap 4 Is Up!
1. Meeting Moni & Losing Sanity

Okay, so I just came up with this weird title and just had 2 laugh at how funny it sounded. So of course, I created a story idea and now I'm writing it and hope it goes well. If anyone knows French(though I could just ask a friend or teacher of mine who both speak it fluently) plz contact me so I can revise this chapter with some French lines I want to put.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and idea, the painting's personality, the murder, etc. All Harry Potter Characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling...(Lucky her) So far, I only own the insane muggle.(whoop de do)

* * *

The French Museum of Art, had just gained Leonardo Devinci's _Monalisa_ the night that Henry the night guard was doing his shifts run. Pausing at the portrait, he wondered as many others before him. _'What was it that she smiled at?'_

Hesitantly walking away, still looking at the portrait, Henry thought he could have sworn the paintings eyes follow him. _'It's just my imagination. Paintings always look like they do that.'_

He continued to deny it as he tore his eyes away from the painting and continued walking. That was, until he was a few feet away and he heard a giggle behind him that seemed to echo through his mind, or at least the hallway. Stopping and looking around in fear he called. "Hello?"

The giggling continued and he looked everywhere in fright. "Hello?! Is anyone there? You not supposed to be here!"

The giggles turned into full fledged laughs and he looked in the direction of the portrait. _'It couldn't be...'_ Walking in front of it he stood still in shock. The painting was...LAUGHING at him!

There she was, her eyes closed in mirth and a hand covering her mouth as she laughed mercilessly at Henry. Stopping, she looked at him grinning and said. "Of course I belong here, though I would prefer someplace else, you stupid muggles just had to want me so badly and put me here."

Henry dropped the flashlight he was holding and stepped back, stuttering. "Th-th-the p-paintings TALKING!"

The said painting glared at him. "How rude! Of course I talk! I was one of Leonardo's favorites! That's why he made me talk, I was his only talking painting because he was afraid we'd all fall into muggle hands." She 'tch'd. "Now look where I am, the only human I talk to in centuries and he's a muggle."

Henry, though listening to her, was privately declaring himself insane. Deciding to go along with his sudden insanity a bit, he asked. "What's a muggle?"

She gave him a 'I-am-holier-than-thou' look and told him. "That's right, your a muggle so you wouldn't know. A muggle is a non-magic folk."

"Magic?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes, magic. My Leonardo was a wizard. Why else do you think that rich British man wanted me so much? He was a wizard-a very powerful one too- that wanted to protect me from muggle eyes. I should say now, that I protect many secrets and soon there will be many wizards, good and bad, that shall try and steal me for the power of these secrets. I warn you to be careful."

He stood there and fell to his knees trying to adjust to this information. _'Have I truly gone nuts?'_ He looked up at the painting who was looking at him in concern. _'I guess she's not all bad. Wait! What am I talking about? She's a painting, she's doesn't have a character, she's a figment of my imagination!' _Just to be sure he asked. "Are you sure your real? I'm not imaging things?"

She grinned kindly. "I'm sorry dear. But I'm as real as you and I'm telling the truth about you being on your guard."

Henry sighed. _'Looks like I have no choice but to go along with this, whatever it is. But I sure don't like it.' _

"Fine, by the way, I'm Henry. What should I call you?"

She smiled and it somehow reached her eyes even though she was a painting. "Well, I'm so used to being called the _Monilisa_, what do you want to call me?"

He picked up his flashlight. "How about Lisa? Or Moni for a nickname?"

"How delightful!" She cheered and clapped her hands together to her chest. "It feels so _GOOD_ to have a friend after so long! I miss Leonardo but I'm sure we'll get along splendidly!"

He smiled back at her enthusiasm, he couldn't help it. "Me too."

_'Maybe this won't be so bad.'_ He thought.

Remembering that paintings are always supposed to remain the same he asked her how she was going to get back into the same position as before.

"Oh, that's quite easy, Darling. Just go get a copy of me and be right back." Lisa told him. Doing as she said, Henry went to the souvenir shop and found a T-shirt with a copy of the _Monilisa_ painted on it and came back to show her.

She looked at it critically. "Tch! I'm much better looking than this thing!" But complied and showed him how she returned to 'normal' as he thought. _'A vain painting, how did I not see that coming?'_

"Leonardo came up with this charm, all I have to do is stare at a copy of me-when he was alive he had a sketch of me also that wasn't spelled to move- and I return to that position, plain and simple."

"That's quite amazing." He said. "Anyway, I need to finish my rounds because my shifts almost over. I'll be back tomorrow Lisa."

"Tomorrow then, Henry. But remember to keep my secret safe!" She waved good-bye and Henry held up the shirt to help return her to 'normal' as he nodded an affirmative. _'After all, who would believe me? I'd be immediately sent to the asylum as a 'Joan of Arc'!'_

Returning to the souvenir shop to return the shirt and continue his rounds, he looked back. _'No doubt this'll be interesting. I can't wait to talk to Lisa again.'_

_

* * *

_

K, that's my first chapter. I already have several more and will post them once I get enough reviews and people asking for them. (It gets more interesting, I swear)SO PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Rosemarie

Disclaimer: Oviously I don't own it or I wouldn't be writting this in something called 'FANfiction', J. K. Owns it, I'm just twisting it and adding a few characters and giving a painting a personality, humanizing it...Maybe I'm carzy, Not Henry...

Authors Note: WAH! No reveiws!T.T Hopefully with this update I'll get some! Plz take some time to tell me ur opinions!

* * *

The next night, Henry walked down Lisa's corridor, still not quite sure if she was real. _'Maybe I thought it up because I was tired and bored.'_ He thought to himself before turning the corner and taking a deep breath, he walked up to Lisa's portrait. _'At least there's no one else here to witness my insanity. I guess it's okay to at least say hello first, it's like I'm attached to it, doesn't look completely insane.'_ With that excuse, he smiled at Lisa.

"Hello, Moni. How was your day?" He asked.

She moved from her position. "I thought you'd _never_ come! It was boring, just a few old couples and a group of people who think they know something about me and were debating over me. It's entertaining at first, but after the first thirty minutes it gets so boring and I just want to yell at them to shut up and go talk about another painting in front of them. It's quite rude to talk about someone in the third person when their right there you know."

Henry sighed, dead-paned. _'She's still here. Oh well, at least I won't be bored during my nights.'_

"You got to remember though, Moni. Those people may be annoying and seem stupid, but they don't know your secret and their just wondering about you. It's quite flattering that their wasting their time arguing about you." He told her.

She laughed. "Your quite right! This is the reason I like you." He grinned back. "Your quite the conversationalist to Moni. How come you speak so...modernly?" He asked.

She waved a hand as if fanning away the thought. "That's too easy, generations of admirers have passed me by. Of course I've picked up all the _'cool'_ and _'hip'_ lingo." She said this sarcastically and made a face, making Henry laugh. "Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

She shrugged. "Your a muggle?" She said this as innocently as she could but she didn't fool him. "Hey!" She laughed at his out burst. He huffed. "So,who _are_ you favorite visitors? _Beside myself_." He added at the last moment before she could say anything.

Lisa laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Darling! Though it is true, you are my favorite of them all. But only because I can talk to you."

"The joy of being loved." He said sarcastically in return.

She laughed again and Henry asked once more who were her favorite visitors.

"The children of course." She told him and he could swear there was a twinkle in her eye as she told him why. "Their never boring, most pass me by as fast as they can when on field trips, those not caring much who I was painted by or who I was, but I always enjoy their talking despite the teachers, chaperons or guides glares, trying to get them quite. Really, who cares if this is an exhibit? Who needs silence to really look at and admire something? If their paying attention, if their really enjoying it, it doesn't matter how loud the ruckus is around them. I remember a few of my favorite children. Centuries ago, there was one called Rosemarie, she was such a doll. Used to always visit my portrait whenever she came, from since she was a small girl on her father's hand to an old lady bringing along her grandchild." Her painted eyes shed tears.

"I really adored her. When she was little, she used to ask me, 'What are you laughing at?' and I was sure I would someday talk to her and answer her question. But there was always someone else here so I never got her alone. If I had, I would have answered, 'I'm laughing at the people around me, watching me and asking each other about me but never asking me.' When she got older, around her twenty's, she would ask 'What are you sad about?' and I would have answered 'I'm sad we cannot be friends'. But when she came here with her 'boyfriends' I think the word is nowadays, she would look at me and ask them what they saw. Only one of them I ever liked, he answered 'I see an old friend of yours and a new friend of mine.' I believe they got married because she showed me the ring one day and a few months later, she was pregnant." Lisa smiled through her tears and it reached her eyes that were red with crying.

"I remember seeing her on her husbands arm and she was wearing this white hat, and she said to me 'We got a new addition to our little family and soon I'll bring him here to say hello.' And she did." Lisa wiped her tears, feeling more coming on. "He was a sweetheart too. When she died, he came before the funeral and stood before me, just looking at the ground and said this, 'Mother is gone and as her oldest friend, I wanted you to know.' He looked at me and I saw he was crying before he left, I know he told me mostly out of remembrance for his mother, but I'm so glad he told me and every year on that date till he himself died, he visited me too and said hello and asked how I was before leaving. His name was Leonardo I believe, named after my Leonardo by his mother." She sniffed and finished her crying, wiping the last of her tears and smiled. "I really loved them. It just hurt so much to never comfort them when they were sad or talk to them and let them know how much I cared for them. You know?" A few last tears fell and she gave a chocked sob, wiping her face again and sniffing.

Henry had also shed so tears over her story. "Yea, I know." He whispered and thought of something. "Lisa, if it helps, I think Rosemarie really did know you could move. She could have been a witch and sensed something different about you." He told her.

Lisa thought about it. "She could have, maybe a muggle-born. Her son was probably a wizard as well so she told him about me, maybe even her husband. But anyway, what's done is in the past and best left for memories. But it's comforting to think they may have realized what I am. Thank you, Henry." She smiled and he smiled back.

"My pleasure." He replied.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter, sorries that the murder hasn't happend yet but that's in the middle of the story, Romance is soon to come! Plz reveiw and I'll update!


	3. Rose

Disclaimer: Honestly, WHAT DO YOU THINK THESE MEAN???!!! O.O?! I don't own it, J.K. Rowling does.

Authors Note: I really wish people would start to post reveiws on this story! It's really good and I have this really nice, romantic scene coming up. I know that this story's only in it's beginning stages and I haven't showed the main plot yet or shown any characters from the books yet but their coming soon! I promise! You'll love this story! (I hope) So Plz Read?!

* * *

RECAP:

Henry had also shed so tears over her story. "Yea, I know." He whispered and thought of something. "Lisa, if it helps, I think Rosemarie really did know you could move. She could have been a witch and sensed something different about you." He told her.

Lisa thought about it. "She could have, maybe a muggle-born. Her son was probably a wizard as well so she told him about me, maybe even her husband. But anyway, what's done is in the past and best left for memories. But it's comforting to think they may have realized what I am. Thank you, Henry." She smiled and he smiled back.

"My pleasure." He replied.

* * *

Chapter 3: 

The next day, Henry's shift was during the day when the Museum had visitors. Walking down the corridor, he saw a group of field tripping students around the age of sixteen that were in front of Lisa's portrait. Once the guide was finished talking, the whole class was hurrying over to follow him to the next painting, some there before he was, bored to death and edging towards the door, only the grown ups actually looked interested, though only a few at that.

Henry had to smirk. _'Lisa must be having a good time today then.'_ When he stopped close to her painting, he saw there was one girl still standing there. "What are you laughing at?" He heard her ask Lisa and he stood next to the girl and looked at Lisa's painting. "Wanna know what I think she's laughing at?" He asked the girl who was clearly embarrassed at being overheard but nodded anyway. "She's laughing at the people around her, watching her, talking about her and asking each other about her but never asking her herself." He finished and smiled down at the girl who smiled back up at him.

"Your a nice guy." She told him and at that moment her friends called her to catch up or she'd be left behind. "I got to go now but I'll see you" She turned to Lisa. "and her again." He smiled. "Her names Lisa, and I'm Henry." He told her and held out his hand which she shook. "Hello Henry. I'm Rose." Her friends called again and she left waving goodbye. "I'll see you both again someday soon, k?"

Henry waved back until she was out of sight and looked at Lisa, who had a twinkle in her eye. "What are you looking at? There's nothing amusing going on, go be a painting and stop laughing at me already." He told her and left to continue his rounds in the opposite direction than which Rose left in. _'Yes, Lisa is having a _very_ good time today' _He thought.

* * *

I have no idea how Rose came in, she just appeared in the middle of my writing and I rolled with it. She's sixteen and Henry's in his Twenty's (as I'll put in the next chapter) and soon I'll be bringing in the Wizards, don't worry! PLZ PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON! IT WON'T HURT YOU!!!!! 


	4. A Lesson On Love

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! Not Moi!

Authors Note: THANX SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND ACTUALLY LIKING MY STORY! You all get cookies! (holds up plate)

* * *

RECAP:

"Your a nice guy." She told him and at that moment her friends called her to catch up or she'd be left behind. "I got to go now but I'll see you" She turned to Lisa. "and her again." He smiled. "Her names Lisa, and I'm Henry." He told her and held out his hand which she shook. "Hello Henry. I'm Rose." Her friends called again and she left waving goodbye. "I'll see you both again someday soon, k?"

Henry waved back until she was out of sight and looked at Lisa, who had a twinkle in her eye. "What are you looking at? There's nothing amusing going on, go be a painting and stop laughing at me already." He told her and left to continue his rounds in the opposite direction than which Rose left in. _'Yes, Lisa is having a _very_ good time today' _He thought.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next day, Henry had night duty again. When he got to Lisa's portrait and woke her, she started to complain about how they gave him yesterday's day shift.

"They give me a day shift three times a week so I get a good nights sleep." Henry explained to her. "I'm here all night and don't get any sleep till the next shift when the Museum opens."

"I know Henry, but still!" Lisa esaported then looked coyly at him. "So...This Rose...She's quite a pretty girl isn't she?"

He blushed. "I-I guess..." Then he shook off his embarrassment and glared at her as she laughed. "Hey! But that's none of your business anyway! Plus..." He blushed once again and looked down at his feet. "I'm probably too old for her anyway. She should be looking at boys her own age, not at me."

Lisa looked down at him quietly as she regarded him before breaking the silence. "You fool, women don't give a damn about your physical age." This surprised him enough to look up at her and listen. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I know thousands of couples of all sorts, even now a days where one of them-doesn't matter if it be the male or female-is _years_ older than the other. The average is ten years going up to thirty and your how old, dear friend? Around twenty?"

"Twenty one." He clarified.

"And I'm guessing your maiden Rose is only around five or so years younger. That's not that much and it wouldn't matter your ages in her eyes anyway if she truly loved you."

Henry shook his head. "I still don't understand how that can be."

"It has to do with both of your maturity's. It has nothing to do with which year you were born into. Physical age, does very little in the developmental processes. It is only through age-related expectations and a uniform schooling program that causes children of the same age to act similarly. Brain development does play a role, but in some cases people may act older or younger than their respective ages due to their personality's and want to be with someone of the same maturity. For other's though, sometimes they just which to be with someone completely different from themselves."

"You mean...more childish?" He asked, catching on. She grinned and nodded. "Presisely. Do you understand now?"

He nodded back. "I think I'm getting the drift. But I still don't think she's into me that much. I don't even know her!"

She smiled down at him with a hint of secretiveness. "Well just have to see then, won't we? Next time we meet her."

Henry looked confused. "Whens that?"

Lisa shrugged her painted shoulders. "Like I should know? But she did say she'd see us both again, so I'm betting soon."

He sighed. "Right...Well, don't go expecting it to ever happen. I only have three day shifts a week and it's not likely for her to come the next time I get one."

Lisa grinned down at him once again secretly. "You never know..."

* * *

Okay, I AM going 2 bring in the wizards soon and it'll be awesome. BUT BE PAITIANT! I have a few more chaps 2 go, in fact I think that after the next chapter I'll be bringing them in. So just wait and be paitiant with me. Plz reveiw! 


End file.
